


Krogan Backup

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mordin needs more love, Protective!eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion, Cerberus, and Eve reaching a conclusion about her singing salarian scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krogan Backup

     An explosion sounded from the medical lab. The shockwave made everyone stumble. The Cerberus attackers had reached the lab. Eve killed the two troopers in front of her and quickly shot one advancing on Shepard. Ignoring the grateful look shot her way, Eve rushed to the lab.

     It was chaos. There was rubble everywhere, red warning lights and alarms flashed rhythmically, and everything was on fire.

     And Mordin was unconscious on the floor, lying dangerously close to an encroaching flame. Eve made to go to him, to ensure he was alive and get the strange little salarian to safety, but she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

     A Cerberus trooper, previously unconscious, had struggled to his feet and, not noticing the armed krogan, was limping towards the doctor. The trooper shakily aimed his gun at Mordin's prone form.

     And Eve felt an inexplicable rage fall over her. That was _her_ doctor. _Her_ salarian. No one was allowed to touch what was hers. With a bone rattling roar, she leapt at the bastard. He turned at the roar and came face to face with an angry, bloodthirsty krogan.

     He never stood a chance. Eve tore him apart with more relish than usual. Eventually, the man stopped screaming. Eve stepped back from the mass of pulp that once harbored life, and wondered if she should have drawn out his suffering. The image came unbidden of the trooper's gun pointed at Mordin's head.

      _Mordin_.

     Eve turned to said salarian, who had not moved. She kneeled down beside him, fighting down a cough, and cast a critical eye over him, checking for injuries. Nothing serious, just a few cuts and one hell of a bump on his head. He would definitely be feeling that when he woke up.

     Which it didn't seem like he would be doing any time soon. With a sigh, she stood up, and with her funny little scientist held protectively in her arms, she scanned the area for any threat. The fires had died down and she couldn't hear anymore gunfire from the halls. But she still exited the medical lab with caution. She could handle anything stupid enough to attack her, but Mordin was vulnerable.

     She made her way to the rest of the group with no trouble. Upon seeing Eve there were shouts of relief, which turned to alarm when they noticed their unconscious friend. Shepard and Liara ran to assist while Wrex stood back and glared at Mordin, still held tight in Eve's arms. Eve reflexively tightened her grip on Mordin, eyes narrowed, _daring_ Wrex to say anything.

     He didn't. He simply snorted and turned away.

     "Don't worry about him." Said Liara with a grin.

     "He's just jealous because he wants you to hold _him_ like that." That got a smile out of Eve.

    "Irrational. Physics... Impossible. Head... Head feels strange. Concussion? Prob...ugh...problematic."

     Mordin was awake. And as he blinked up at Eve she felt... Something. She couldn't name it. Fondness, protectiveness, contentment, she didn't know. But she knew in that moment that she would never allow Mordin to come to harm. For as long as she lived, she would be a shadow at his back, ensuring his safety. She knew well that Mordin could take care of himself, but it never hurt to have backup. Especially krogan backup. The doctor was hers to protect, and she would not let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about Mordin and Eve because I need it.


End file.
